deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Device
The Mysterious Device is a large machine found in certain looting events in Death Road to Canada. It is guaranteed to appear in the Ominous Labs, and has a chance of appearing during City looting events, where it can be found either in the Conjectural Technologies building or hidden inside one of the houses. When activated, it increases the lead character's Strength and Fitness by 1, fully heals them, and triggers one of nine random effects, with further possibilities depending on the character's traits. The machine can only be used once before breaking. Kip's Science Machine has the same effects as this machine, however it can be used more than once (as long as you have the food for it). Encounter Text Looks like some sorta mad science thing. There's no telling what this could do if messed with. Results Character gets blasted by mysterious science rays until the machine ceases to work. He/she feels energized! * Character +1 Strength * Character +1 Fitness * Character Full Heal Baldness Character is already bald Character grows new hair! Nice! * Character +3 Morale * Character gains a random hairstyle Otherwise Character loses his/her hair! * Character -3 Morale * Character becomes bald Head Scale Character has 5 or more Wits Character's eyes and mind are a bit more blurry... * Character -1 Wits * Character -1 Shooting * Character's head becomes 20% smaller Otherwise Character feels more perceptive! * Character +1 Wits * Character +1 Shooting * Character's head becomes 20% bigger Dexterity and Height Character's Dexterity is greater than default Character feels like he/she is slowing down... * Character's Dexterity is set to 0 * Character's body becomes 30% shorter Otherwise Character feels faster! * Character +1 Dexterity * Character's body becomes 30% taller Gender-bender Character feels like a new person! * Character's Morale is set to 6 * Character's gender is switched * Character's appearance (body type, clothes, head and hair) is randomized Loyalty Character is a pet Character feels more human! * Character's Loyalty is set to 0 * Character Loyalty revealed * Character becomes supertrained Otherwise Character feels more loyal! * Character's Loyalty is set to 6 * Character Loyalty revealed * Character becomes a supertrained dog Body Scale Smaller (50% chance) Character feels like the world got bigger! * Character's head becomes 20% smaller * Character's body becomes 30% smaller Bigger (50% chance) Character feels large and in charge! * Character +1 Vitality * Character's head and body become 20% bigger Vitality and Width ''' '''Character has more than 3 Vitality Character feels frail! * Character's Vitality is set to 2 * Character's body becomes 40% narrower Otherwise Character feels sturdy! * Character +1 Vitality * Character's body becomes 50% wider Dog Hybrids Character is a human Character turns into a dogtaur: a dog with the torso and arms of a human! * Character gains the body of a dog Character is a pet Character turns into a dogman: a dog with the body of a human! * Character gains the body of a human Character is a dogtaur or dogman Character turns into a dogdogtaur! A dog with the arms of a human and the head of a dog and the legs of a dog! * Character gains a dog head (if dogtaur) or a dog body (if dogman) Character is a dogdogtaur Character turns into a dogdogdogtaur! It's unclear what this actually means... * No effect Fly DNA Splicing Character is a human A fly wanders into the machine as it starts up! Character gets spliced up with fly DNA! Bonus!!! * Character gains the head (which also changes their voice) or the body (which replaces their unarmed attack with Claw) of a fly (randomly chosen) Character is a pet Character turns into a dogfly! How horrifying! * Character gains either a dog head and fly body, or a dog body and fly head Character has the head or body of a fly A fly wanders into the machine as it starts up! Character gets spliced up with fly DNA! Bonus!!! * Character gains a fly head (if they had a fly body) or a fly body (if they had a fly head) Character has both the head and body of a fly A fly wanders into the machine! Doesn't seem to bother Character... * No effect Trivia * Turning a rare character into a dog will unlock any undroppable weapons in their first slot. This will open them up for use by any party member. Any undroppable weapons in the second or third slot are lost. * Turning a rare character into a dogtaur will cause them to lose their special character status, which can result in various oddities (e.g. Valkyrie's hammer no longer recognizing her). In most cases, this also prevents the player from earning a cheevo for beating the game with that character. * The Loyalty effect is able to make any pet supertrained, not just dogs. All supertrained pets can drive the car and do looting events on their own, but only supertrained dogs are able to use weapons. * The Dog Hybrid and Fly DNA Splicing effects will turn all pets into dogmen/dogflies, not just dogs. Additionally, dogmen and dogflies are considered humans by the game, meaning they can no longer be used for events requiring a pet (e.g. snorting animal dander in THE LOST SNEEZE). Category:Locations Category:Misc